Always Together
by Lim Rin Rin
Summary: Bagaimana kisah sakura yang sangat mengidolakan Gaara, dan Satu kamar Asrama dengan Sasuke yang sedang menyamar menjadi Seorang anak perempuan?/"Kau... Kau..."/Sasuke terlalu sakit untuk membuat alasan sehingga ia terduduk dan bersandar di bahu Sakura. Sakura mulai panik dan akan berteriak saat Sasuke menutup mulutnya./New Fanfic! Mind to review? :D


**Always Together**

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**::**

**Ranted: T**

**::**

**Gender:Romance, Humor  
**

**::**

**Story © Lim Rin Rin  
**

**::**

**Warrnig: Au, OOC, Gaje, Garing, Typo, dll.**

**::**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

* * *

Sakura menari di atas panggung bersama Gaara . Mereka berdua menari dengan baik, sangat baik…

Sakura terlalu menghayati tariannya, padahal pertunjukan sudah selesai. Ia bahkan memajukan bibirnya karena Gaara akan menciumnya. Selanjutnya Apa yang terjadi? Hanya mimpi?!  
Sakura di bangunkan oleh Pak sopir bis dan mengatakan mereka sudah sampai. Sakura bangun dan sangat malu.

Ia tergesa-gesa turun dari bis saat melihat Gaara tampil di TV bis. Ia kemudian tentu saja sangat bersemangat melihat idolanya dan ia juga akan menjadi penyanyi seperti Gaara.

Sehabis Sakura turun dari bis ibunya menelpon ke ponsel miliknya. Ibu sangat mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Tapi Sakura mengatakan kalau ibu tak perlu khawatir, dia baik-baik saja.

* * *

Sakura akan menjadi siswa pindahan di Konoha High School. Hari pertamanya masuk sekolah. Ia terpesona dengan bangunan sekolah yang begitu besar dan kemudian melihat para siswa sekolah itu yang satu per satu membawa alat musik masing-masing. Sakura mencoba lebih percaya diri dan memulai hari barunya di sana.

Lalu Geng penggemar Gaara yang beranggotakan 3 orang datang. Dengan langkah mereka yang khas. Mereka melihat penampilan Sakura yang masih membawa koper dan yakin kalau Sakura adalah siswa baru. Siswa baru yang cantik, bahaya jika si cantik itu mendekati Gaara idola mereka. Tentu saja mereka mulai mengganggu sampai mereka tahu kalau Sakura juga penggemar Gaara, yang bahkan tak tahu nama fans klub Gaara, Gaackle. Mereka sudah merasakan firasat buruk pada Sakura dan tidak bersahabat dengannya. Mereka mengatakan kalau mereka akan menyerang siapa saja yang berani melihat ke arah Gaara.

* * *

Sakura memasuki kelas barunya dan terkejut karena ia juga satu kelas dengan Idolanya yaitu Gaara. Ia terlalu terpesona sampai ia menabrak gurunya. Gaara saat itu sedang mendengarkan musik. Sesaat ia tampak tak seperti idola saat ia terjatuh dari topangan tangannya dan baru sadar ada siswa baru. Setelah sadar, Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya. Setelah guru menunjukkan tempat duduknya, guru pun pergi.

Sakura duduk di tempat duduknya, dibagian paling belakang, satu baris dengan Gaara. Sakura tersenyum melihat Gaara saat Trio Gaackle mendekati Gaara dan mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka ke hadapan Gaara. Meraasa ada orang yang mendekatinya Gaara sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan hal itu.

Lalu Saouri. (Nama karangan Author '-'v) Gadis paling cantik disekolah, seorang model. Ia masuk ke kelas Para siswa laki-laki terpesona akan kecantikan Saouri. Saouri juga pandai membuat lelaki itu sampai mimisan dengan melambaikan rambutnya. Anggun.

Saouri berjalan menuju kursinya. Dan ia duduk di antara bangku Sakura dan Gaara. Trio Gaackle jelas tak menyukainya. Tapi Gaara mereka jelas menyukai Saouri. Ia tersenyum melihat gadis itu.  
Gaara berjalan ke arah Sakura dan membuat Sakura terkejut. Hanya saja Gaara duduk dibangku depan Saouri. Ia menggoda Saouri lagi. Tapi gadis itu hanya tersenyum. Saouri ini orangnya pendiam, atau tak boleh bicara karena malu akan suaranya. Gaara bahkan memberikan Saouri kado.  
Sakura melihatnya dan sedikit kesal. Lalu teman yang duduk di depannya menyapanya. Akhirnya Sakura punya teman perempuan.

* * *

Di Kantor Kepala Sekolah. Paman Saouri sekaligus manajer berusaha mempertahankan Saouri agar satu kamar sendiri di Asrama. Selama ini Saouri sudah melakukan tugasnya dnegan baik dan telah memberi akomodasi besar pada mereka. Tapi kepala sekolah menolaknya. Dan paman Saouri tidak bisa memberikan alasan yang baik.

Di Kantor, Paman menjelaskan situasinya, bahwa bagaimanapun ia sudah berusaha, namun sepertinya tak bisa dan Saouri harus sekamar dengan perempuan. Saouri kesal dan membuka wig-nya. TARA! Dia langsung berubah menjadi seorang laki-laki. Saouri sebenarnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

(Kalian bisa membayangkan bagaimana Sasuke berubah menjadi perempuan dengan memakai wig (?)

Ia ngambek karena harus sekamar dengan perempuan. Dia sudah bosan menjadi Saouri dan juga sekarang harus sekamar dengan perempuan ?

Paman mengingatkan lagi, berkat Saouri lah Sasuke bisa masuk ke sekolah impiannya. Hanya butuh sedikit waktu lagi, paman berjanji ketika ia berhasil mendapat perusahaan yang lebih baik, maka ia akan mendukung impian Sasuke dan Sasuke bisa lepas dari penyamarannya dan berkarir dengan namanya sendiri.

* * *

Pada akhirnya Sasuke setuju. Ia kembali ke kamar asramanya dan melihat tempat tidur berantakan. Ia melihat ada foto Gaara disana, dan ia tahu gadis itu pasti penggemar Gaara. Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dan Saouri kaget, ia kemudian berusaha bersikap anggun. Sakura cukup kaget karena teman sekamarnya adalah Saouri. Saouri sama sekali tak bicara seperti biasa, ia hanya bicara dari dalam hati, dari semua gadis di sekolah, kenapa harus dia, well, anak baru cantik di sekolah. Tapi dengan ramah ia mengulurkan tangan. Hanya saja Saouri tak seramah itu. Ia bahkan tak menjabat tangan Sakura dan segera pergi.

* * *

Saouri melakukan pemotretan. Paman dan asistennya melihatnya dan membayangkan bagaimana dulu mereka tak percaya Saouri akan terkenal.

_Flashback._  
Sasuke latihan dance di ruang latihan. Namun ia lagi-lagi terjatuh. Paman dan asisten membawa ayam goreng dan mereka bertiga makan bersama. Satu-satunya aktor di manajemen itu adalah Sasuke, yang kemampuan dance-nya buruk, yang selalu di tolak dalam audisi.  
Paman menjalankan usaha manajemen pribadinya sedang dalam kebangkrutan. Ia harus mengisi jadwal sebuah show dan mendapat telpon dari pihak pelaksana. Asisten membuat lelucon harusnya mereka menggunakan wajah cantik Sasuke sebagai pengisi Acara. Dan akhirnya Paman mendapat ide, sementara Sasuke punya firasat buruk.

Hingga akhirnya Sasuke sebagai Saouri banyak mengisi acara/membintangi CF dan di dandani menjadi seorang perempuan yang cantik. Siapa tahu kalau Saouri akan sangat terkenal. Itu adalah sebuah anugerah karena perusahaan mereka sedang kesulitan keuangan, dan akhirnya ada bintang baru Saouri yang sedang populer sebagai model CF. Uang adalah masalah utamanya. Sangat sulit untuk melepaskan arus pendapatan dari CF sehingga paman tetap mempertahankan Saouri.

* * *

Saouri ada di kamar mandi pagi itu. Ia melihat bagaimana wajah tampannya berubah cantik dengan wig. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi dibuka oleh Sakura . Sakura buru-buru ingin masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia minta izin karena hal ini nggak bisa di tahan. Saouri benar-benar kesal dan keluar. Sementara itu Sakura masih memprotes bagaimana sikap dingin Saouri padanya. Kenapa Saouri tidak mau bicara dengannya dan mengabaikannya.

Sakura sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan ia marah-marah pada Saouri . Bagaimana sikap Saouri pada dirinya. Saouri tak bisa membalas. Ia pun akhirnya tiduran. Sakura melihat kado dari Gaara untuk Saouri. Dengan sedikit merayu, Sakura memintanya dan Saouri memberikannya. Itu adalah kaos dengan gambar Gaara. Sakura sangat senang.

Malamnya ia tidur dengan mengenakan kaos itu. Dan tidak sesuai dengan wajah cantiknya, ternyata Sakura ngorok (?) Betapa terganggunya Saouri dengan suara itu. Ia tak bisa tidur, bahkan setelah menutup telinganya dengan bantal. Saouri akhirnya bangkit dan kabur.

* * *

Saouri berubah menjadi Sasuke dan bertemu teman satu timnya di ruang latihan. Sepertinya teman-temannya tak menyukai Sasuke. Karena Sasuke jarang latihan.

* * *

Di Kantin sekolah, Sakura makan siang dengan temannya yang bernama Tenten. Trio Gaackle melihat Sakura dengan penuh dendam.

Sakura sedang membicarakan Saouri bersama Tenten. Sakura mempertanyakan kepada Tenten mengapa Saouri tak bicara. Tenten mengatakan kalau suara Saouri itu sangat jelek. Sakura mulai membayangkan sejelek apa suara Saouri. Mulai dari suara pria, suara Ibu-Ibu, suara aneh lainnya, bahkan berpuing-puing. Sakura tertawa sendiri membayangkannya.

Mereka kemudian membicarakan Gaara. Lalu Tenten berkata itu Gaara. Sakura senang dan berdiri tanpa tahu kalau Gaara memang ada sangat dekat dengannya sehingga mereka berdua kaget dan terjadilah insiden. Gaara jatuh sambil melemparkan makanannya, makanan itu hampir mengenainya dan Sakura berusaha melindungi Gaara namun sayang, makanannya duluan tumpah ke tubuh Gaara.  
Semua memandangi Sakura dengan kesal. Sakura tak tahu harus bagaimana dan berusaha membersihkan baju Gaara. Namun Gaara berusaha terlihat cool dan berkata ia baik-baik saja.

* * *

Gaackle tentu saja marah melihat idola mereka dipermalukan di kantin. Mereka mulai membully Sakura dengan membawanya ke sudut sekolah. Mereka memarahinya dan menyiramnya dengan air. Awlanya Sakura tak gentar, bahkan ia melawan. Namun 3 lawan 1, tentu saja Sakura kalah. Apalagi saat tahu kalau Sakura memakai kaos bergambar Gaara. Mereka kesal dan menjambak rambut Sakura.

Tapi sebuah suara meminta mereka berhenti. Itu adalah Gaara. Gaar ada di balik dinding dan Trio Gaackle mulai takut. Saat itu posisi Gaar tak memungkinkan ia melihat siapa gadis yang dibully. Gaara mengusir Trio Gaackle dari sana.

Gaara mencoba bersikap cool. Sakura senang saat tahu Gaara menolongnya. Dan ternyata Gaara mengira yang di bully adalah Saouri karena mendengar kalau gadis itu memakai baju dengan gambar dirinya. Ia terkejut saat melihat gadis itu adalah Sakura. Sakura melihatnya dan ia menutupi kaos miliknya.

* * *

Saouri sedang galau. Ia merenung dan _flashback_ saat salah seorang teman satu grupnya menyemangatinya untuk tidak menyerah, mungkin akan ada kesempatan berikutnya. Selama ini Sasuke memang gagal audisi. Sasuke berbesar hati dan mengatakan kalau ia gagal karena ia tidak cukup baik.

Tentu saja pikirannya sebagai Sasuke membawa dampak bahwa Saouri lah yang terlihat frustasi. Fan Boy di sekolahnya melihat hal itu dan merasa sedih untuk Saouri. Mereka bertanya-tanya siapa kira-kira yang membuat Saouri merasa sedih. Tebakan pertama mereka adalah Gaara. Namun hal itu tidak mungkin. Lalu mereka menebak kalau Sakura lah yang membuat Saouri sedih.

* * *

Sakura pulang sekolah dengan berantakan. Dan di depan asrama ia harus menghadapi Fan Boy Saouri yang menyalahkannya karena hari ini saouri badmood. Sakura sudah sangat kesal karena insiden Gaara, bully hari ini, dan juga sangat malu bertemu Gaara dengan kondisi seperti itu. Ia tak mau bertengkar. Mereka sempat adu mulut, Tapi kemudian emosinya memuncak, bahkan angin pun mendukung dirinya hingga Fan Boy Saouri kabur saat Sakura akan memukul mereka dengan sepatunya.

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan kamisol. Saouri melihatnya sejenak dan terkejut kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya. Sakura terus mencoba mnegajaknya bicara, tapi Saouri menghindarinya dan menutup matanya. Sakura makin jengkel dengan sikap acuh Saouri padanya. Saouri nggak tahan lagi dan segera kabur.

Saouri berjalan keluar asrama dan Gaara telah menunggunya di sana. Gaara masih mencoba merayu dan mendapatkan hati Saouri. Saouri hanya melihatnya dengan gaya anggun yang dibuat-buat, bicara dalam hati dan mengutuk-ngutuk Gaara. Gaara ini seorang selebriti, tapi terang terangan sekali mendekati Saouri. Mereka tak sadar kalau ada paparazi yang memotret mereka.

* * *

Di kelas musik. Gaara memainkan piano dengan sangat baik dan membuat semuanya terpesona. Setelah selesai mereka bertepuk tangan. Lalu giliran Gaara memilih siapa yang akan tampil. Dan secara mengejutkan Gaara memilih Sakura.  
Sakura pun memainkan piano sambil mneyanyikan sebuah lagu. Yang lain menikmati nyanyian Sakura. Gaara juga merasa suara Sakura tidaklah buruk.

Setelah pelajaran selesai, Secara mengejutkan, Gaara mendekati Sakura. Ia minta bertemu saat jam istirahat nanti.

Sakura duduk berdua dengan Gaara di taman. mereka berpandangan malu-malu. Gaara mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sakura. Sakura sangat senang. Ia menggenggam tangan Gaara.

**OH TERNYATA!**

Dan itu hanya Khayalan tingkat tinggi Sakura # *&^%  
Sakura bertanya-tanya apa mungkin Gaara mengungkapkan perasaanya? Atau malah marah karena insiden di kantin waktu itu?

Gaara tiba dan memberikan minuman pada Sakura. Awalnya memang terasa seperti khayalan Sakura, hanya saja...  
Hanya saja, Gaara meminta tolong kepada Sakura untuk mencari tahu apa yang disukai Saouri. Karena Sakura teman sekamar Saouri, jadi Sakura pasti bisa melakukannya. Itu akan memberikan petunjuk pada Gaara bagaimana ia mendekati Saouri nanti. Sakura hanya tersneyum kecut pada Gaara.

Sakura mengeluh sambil memandangi minuman yang diberikan Gaara padanya di kamar. Ia mengeluh tentang bagaimana ia tak bisa menolak permintaan Gaara. Padahal ia menyukia Gaara, tapi ia malah harus membantu percintaan Gaara dan Saouri. Ia kemudian memeriksa lemari Saouri yang bisa ia jadikan petunjuk.

Di kamar, Sakura melihat buku dance milik Saouri dan membukanya, ia juga melihat sebuah buku dan membukanya, dan terjatuhlah sebuah foto. Sakura tertarik dan melihatnya, itu foto Sasuke. Sakura menyangka itu adalah Kakak Saouri. Jadi dia tak curiga sama sekali. Saat itu Saouri masuk dan Sakura terkejut. Foto Sasuke terjatuh. Sakura mengambilnya dan ia minta maaf. Mood Saouri sedang tak baik. Ia lalu merebut fotonya dan pergi keluar. Sakura berteriak Saouri mau kemana, padahal ia baru saja sampai.

* * *

Saouri berubah menjadi Sasuke dan melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan dance di ruang latihan. Pamannya tiba di sana. Sasuke kemudian marah-marah pada pamannya dan minta agar sandiwara ini di akhirir saja. Pamannya tentu menolak dengan mengemukakan berbagai alasan. Mereka berdebat lagi, dan apa? Akhirnya Sasuke kalah.

* * *

Sakura masih mengkhawatirkan Saouri sehingga ia menunggu di depan asrama. Ia berfikir Saouri marah besar karena ia mengintip barang-barang milik Saouri tanpa meminta ijin. Ia ingin minta maaf dengan tulus dan menemukan caranya. Saat ia akan kembali ke kamar, ada dua preman mengganggunya. Preman-preman itu menarik tangan Sakura dan memaksa Sakura untuk ikut dengan mereka. Sakura menolak sambil berteriak.

Sampai beberapa saat kemudian tidak ada yang menarik tangannya lagi. Sakura bingung dan saat ia melihat ke depan, kedua preman itu telah di hajar oleh seseorang misterius yang tak lain adalah Sasuke. Sakura senang dan berterima kasih. Tapi Sasuke tak menunjukkan wajahnya dan segera pergi setelah menasehati Sakura. Sasuke sempat berhenti sebentar dan bergumam.

"Apa dia menungguku?"

* * *

Pelajaran olahraga, para siswa sedang bermain bola lempar. Saouri merasa bosan, karen ia tak ikut main. Sementara itu Gaara memandangi Saouri dengan penuh cinta. Sakura juga tak ikut main, ia melihat Gaara memandang ke arahnya. Ia melambaikan tangan dengan polosnya.

Padahal Gaara sedang memandangi Saouri.

Trio Gaackle ternyata juga salah paham, melihat Gaara dan Sakura berpandangan. Bola ada di tangan salah satu Trio Gaackle. Ia kesal dan melempar bola tepat di kepala Sakura. Mereka bertiga tertawa, Sakura kesal dan membalas, mengenai mereka bertiga. Trio Gaackle mulai dendam dan melemparkan bola lagi. Si salah satu Trio Gaackle melempar lagi dengan kekuatan penuh.

Bola melaju ke arah Sakura. Sakura tahu situasi dan menghindar. Hal yang buruk adalah Saouri sedang berjalan dan tepat akan menjadi sasaran bola. Tanpa ada yang menyadari, ternyata Gaara berlari dan menangkap bola dengan wajahnya. Dan akhirnya Gaara mimisan. Trio Gaackle panik. Dan menuju idola mereka yang sekarat. LOL

Gaara ada di ruang kesehatan. Ia malah membayangkan bagaimana Saouri akan sangat berterima kasih padanya. Kemudian pintu terbuka dan Gaara pura-pura kesakitan dan menempelkan es kantong air ke hidungnya. Sayang sekali yang datang bulan Saouri melainkan Sakura. Dan tentu saja Gaara kecewa. Ia lalu duduk. Sakura minta maaf karena semuanya gara-gara dia. Gaara kemudian ingat dan bertanya apa Sakura menemukannya? Apa yang disukai Saouri. Sakura kecewa dan mengatakan ia tak menemukannya. Dengan wajah memelas Gaara meyakinkan, tak ada satu pun?  
Sakura berfikir dan mengatakan sesuatu. Gaara memegang tangan Sakura dan berterima kasih. Sakura tersenyum.

* * *

Sasuke sedang latihan dance. Namun ia terjatuh sehingga Asisten memintanya jangan latihan berlebihan. Sasuke berkata ia tidak apa-apa. Manajer bertanya apa Sasuke tak puas dengan semua pekerjaannya sebagai Saouri.  
Sasuke menjawab,Saouri? Tanpa Saouri, memangnya aku siapa?

* * *

Malam harinya, saat Sakura sudah tertidur, Saouri mengendap dari luar jendela dan masuk ke kamar. Saouri membuka topinya, namun rambut palsunya ikutan lepas, sepertinya Sasuke tak memasangnya dengan kuat. Sasuke kaget, untungnya Sakura sedang tidur.

Tapi pada saat tengah malam, Saouri batuk-batuk dan Sakura punterbangun. Sakura meyalakan lampu dan menemukan Saouri demam tinggi. Sakura khawatir dan akan mencari dokter, namun Saouri menahannya. Ia meraih tangan Sakura dan menggeleng. Sakura melepaskan tangan Saouri dan mengatakan kalau demam Saouri terlalu tinggi, ia harus segera di obati dan ia akan tetap mencari dokter.

Saat Sakura akan pergi, Saouri berusaha mencegahnya lagi sehingga ia jatuh dari tempat tidur. Sakura mendekati Saouri dan membantu Saouri untuk berdiri, tapi Saouri bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa sadar wig-nya lepas. Sakura cukup kaget dan bertanya ada apa dengan kepala Saouri, atau rambutnya?  
Saouri menyadari Wig-nya lepas, saat ia akan mengambilnya, ia terlalu lemah sehingga Sakura membantunya dan tak sengaja meletakkan tangannya di dada Saouri. Datar (?)

Sakura melihat wajah Saouri dengan lebih jelas dan menyadari kalau itu wajah yang ada di foto milik Saouri.

"Kau... Kau..."

Sakura menyadari kalau Saouri seorang laki-laki. Sasuke terlalu sakit untuk membuat alasan sehingga ia terduduk dan bersandar di bahu Sakura. Sakura mulai panik dan akan berteriak saat Sasuke menutup mulutnya.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Note :Hai...Hai ********reader** ^^, Gimana FF baru saya ini (?) Anehkan jelekkan saya juga merasa aneh loh '-'v  


** Ya ia lah aneh masa Sasuke jadi anak perempuan (?) :D**

**Yosh, **_**gomen**_** kalau Fanfic ini kurang memuaskan para ************reader** :D

**Akhir kata: ****Arigatou gozaimasu :) dan...  
**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**


End file.
